BINGE
by AshleighLa27
Summary: Split narrative post-apocalyptic novel, with elements of Alice In Wonderland. Machine Gun Kelly (MGK) inspired Title and Playlist. Mature themes, alcohol, drugs, and graphic scenes.


Binge

LA FORSYTH

Contents

Chapter One - Alice 2

Chapter One - Alice

Numb.

It's all I have left now,

The numbness.

To make sense of how I got here, we need to go back. We need to begin.

"Lately i've been having crazy thoughts

The way I'm living shit get crazy dark

Tell me lately why we barely talk

And you know I'm trying to change but it's very hard."

I woke up alone, slumped over the steering wheel of the refrigerated truck i had "borrowed" the night before.

According to my phone, it was nine pm and I had slept for the entire day.

I had over thirty missed calls, and almost twice as many unread text messages.

Turning off the Machine Gun Kelly playing over the speakers I dialed my voicemail and sat back preparing to listen to as many of the messages as I could.

Every message I heard sounded the same, hysterical, and for the most part unintelligible.

The pieces I did manage to understand did not inspire hope, from what I could gather there had been some kind of accident and a lot of people had been hurt.

Before I could learn any more about what had happened I threw the phone in to my backpack and turned the stereo back up as loud as it would go.

Clambering out of the cab, an empty Jack Daniels bottle fell on to the grass next to my boots.

Glancing around I realised I had no clue where I was.

All I could see in the distance were fields and hills, and behind the truck was a well worn gravel road, barely visible in the darkness.

As I climbed back into the warm and inviting cab I sang along to blackbear's song, Do Re Mi as the bass shook the seat behind me.

I leant over the passenger seat to grab my backpack off the floor, and began to rummage around searching the bottom of the bag for a cigarette.

I pulled a pre-rolled joint out followed closely by a lighter, and shrugging, I lit it.

Leaning back in my seat I started to contemplate where to go from here.

By the time the song had finished, I was putting the roach out in the ashtray.

Turning the key in the ignition, the truck roared to life beneath me and i found myself questioning my ability to drive such a large vehicle in the pitch black when I had no idea which direction I should be headed, and wondering how I drove out here in the first place.

I took a breath and placed my left boot on the clutch, shifting to first gear.

As I slowly started to inch forward I regained some confidence and turned the truck in the direction of the road I had seen behind me earlier.

With the sound of gravel crunching under the tires, I pulled on to the road just as the headlights began to illuminate a scene so graphic I'm not sure to this day whether what I saw was real, or some kind of terrifying hallucination.

What appeared to be a young couple, a man and woman, were bound and gagged in the middle of the road.

They pair seemed to be begging the five or six people gathered around them with their eyes since they were unable to speak.

The group of people looked on with nothing but insanity in their own eyes.

Following the gaze of two young children no older than twelve, I slammed my boot down on the accelerator as the remaining members of the group proceeded to viciously attack the man and woman, with what I now believe were farming tools, which glistened with blood when my headlights finally passed over the scene unfolding before me.

After I had been driving for a few minutes a sign came in to view telling me that I was in the Cuyahoga Valley National Park in Ohio.

I pulled the truck over next to the sign and reached for my bag a second time.

I inwardly praised myself for my preparedness, even if it was originally for the purpose of grand theft auto.

Emptying the bag out on to the passengers seat I turned on the overhead light and started to sort through the contents, repacking the bag as I went until I found what I was looking for.

Squares

Papers & Filters

3 Lighters

Close to an oz.

2 Bottles of water

My phone, charger and headphones

Swiss army knife

Bolt cutters

And finally, my Taurus 38 Super Model 1911 Semi-Automatic Handgun

Putting the gun in my pocket, I set the bag back down and pulled up google maps on my phone.

With my destination already in mind, I checked the fastest way to get there.

If I followed this road to the I-77 N I would be there in half an hour.

I plugged the AUX cord attached to the stereo into my phone, and opened Spotify.

Selecting my favorite playlist -LATELY- I turned the volume up and started to drive.


End file.
